Sunday Sandwiches
by xxodanielle
Summary: When Danny falls asleep on a dingy Sunday afternoon, Sam and Tucker succumb to their boredom and play a small prank on their best friend. One-shot!


**A/N: I've decided to put my Mine sequel, 'Insatiable' on hiatus while I explore different writing genres. c: it feels really repetitive writing nothing but thriller stories..**

**also. some of you pm'd me asking if I was Sarah's co-writer in her 'Mean Girl 101' story. not sure how the hell yall guessed that but yes LOL I am. that was a story idea I had that I gave her.**

**I would've wrote it and published it here as my own story, but I was too busy working on Insatiable. I feel touched looking at all of those reviews from everyone who liked it. sarah's great to work with! thank you for choosing me as your cowriter. I love writing for you.**

**her user is Int0xicatedSarah. thanks for coming to my TED talk**

* * *

** Sunday Sandwiches**

**...**

To Sam and Tucker, it was just another dull and uneventful Sunday afternoon in Amity Park. The sun was completely obscured by thick tumultuous clouds that unleashed a curtain of rain in torrents upon the city. Unfortunately for them, they had spent the majority of their day at Danny's house prior to that, which meant that they were now stuck there.

The fact that he had also fallen asleep on them didn't help.

They could only lounge around his room as he slept peacefully in the comfort of his bed. Tucker tried to alleviate his tedium by surfing the web on his PDA, but eventually, he lost interest in the device for the moment being and turned to Sam. "I hate to be that guy, but I'm super bored right now."

She kept her eyes trained on a page in a book that she chose to occupy herself with, but she still answered him anyway. "Then go play in the rain." She then paused for a second before swinging her gaze onto him. "Or you can grab a book and read with me."

He frowned at her. "That's not funny."

"Wasn't joking." Her eyes then drifted over to Danny, who had rolled over so that he was now facing them. His eyelids were still shut and his breathing was still even, which let her know that he was still asleep. She exhaled softly and looked back over at Tucker. "You're just going to have to deal with your boredom because we're not waking him."

"Deal with it? How?" His brows furrowed and he hunched forward, curling his arms around his knees and locking his wrists together. "There's nothing interesting to watch on tv and we've played almost all of his video games. There's nothing to do right now except watch him sleep, which is the equivalent of watching paint dry."

Sam rolled her eyes before looking down at her book once again. "I don't know what you want me to tell you, Tuck. I'm not a babysitter. Maybe if you didn't heavily rely on electronics for your source of entertainment, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"I beg to differ."

"Then beg."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, which was broken by the sound of the rain drumming against the roof, resembling the crinkling of aluminum foil. Tucker's eyes panned around the room as he thought about all of the things he could possibly do to entertain himself.

And then an idea slid onto his mind.

"Hey, Sam, are you hungry?" He was aware that the question sounded completely random, but since it pertained to his idea, he chanced asking it. Luckily for him, it captured Sam's attention, as her eyes flew from her book and onto him.

"I could eat," she responded. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could make some toast." When her brows rose ever so gently, he flashed his signature I'm-definitely-not-up-to-anything grin and continued reasoning with her. "It's a win-win situation because I won't be bored and you won't be hungry."

She was silent for several seconds before her shoulders lifted and fell. "Ah, sure. What the heck." She positioned her bookmark in the center of her book and closed it before setting it aside. Tucker retained his grin and worked his way up onto his feet, waiting for Sam to do the same. Once they were up, they exited the room and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Almost immediately after their arrival into the kitchen, Sam walked over to the refrigerator and swung the door open. Her eyes roamed around the interior for a few seconds before a grimace clouded her features. "Ugh. Would it kill them to invest in better sandwich toppings?" However, when her eyes locked onto a container of hummus, she smiled. "Thank you, Jazz."

She removed the container from the refrigerator and was about to shut the door when Tucker loudly cleared his throat. She froze before glaring over in his direction. "I'm not eating that. Where's the ham and the cheese? Better yet, grab the jelly and I'll get the peanut butter," he instructed.

"I'll fetch the jelly, but you're holding it." As she went back into the fridge to hunt for the jelly, Tucker unplugged the toaster and scooped it up from the counter. Afterwards, he picked up a box of plastic spoons, a jar of peanut butter, and a loaf of bread. When he heard the fridge being shut, he glanced over at Sam, who was staring at him almost expectantly.

"Don't ask. Just hold onto the jelly and follow me." Before she could ask him a round of questions anyway, he was already walking towards the staircase. Reluctantly, she trailed after him, no doubt wondering why he insisted on preparing a sandwich anywhere but in the kitchen.

As soon as she entered the room, however, she received her answer. "Tucker, what in the world are you doing?" she demanded after watching him plug the cord of the toaster into an outlet beside Danny's bed. He disregarded her for a second and carefully pushed on his sleeping best friend's shoulder, rolling him onto his back.

"I'm making a sandwich." His response was so casual, like he was stating his name or something. Sam remained silent as he placed the toaster on Danny's chest and then reached for the pack of bread, but once he grabbed two slices and stuck them inside of the electrical device, she couldn't help but snicker.

As quietly as she could, of course.

"You are not making a sandwich on top of him." She clamped her lips shut to stifle her laughter. The whole scene was pretty eccentric and random, but when she pictured Danny waking up to find Tucker making toast on top of him, she couldn't hide her amusement.

"He's going to be knocked out for a few more hours, so why not?" Tucker kept his voice just above a whisper as he patiently waited for his toast to pop up. "Besides, this can be deemed revenge for those pranks he pulled on us on April Fools day."

Sam would probably never forget how exasperated she was with Danny after he pranked her that day. She had a rough day at school, so when she arrived home later that afternoon, all she wanted to do was sleep in her comfy bed. As she stepped into her room, however, there were about thirty paper cups sitting on her bed that were all stapled together and filled with water.

It took her about fifteen minutes to find a way to carefully remove all of the cups without spilling a drop. She would've pinned Tucker as the culprit, but Danny decided to jot down his initials onto the front of all the cups. By the time they were all successfully removed, she was more irritated than sleepy.

His prank on Tucker was much more annoying, as he snuck into the boy's bathroom a few minutes before he got home and reversed the direction of his shower head so that it was pointing outside of the shower. Tucker made the mistake of turning the nozzle without getting into the tub first to glance up at the shower head, which resulted in water spraying all over his bathroom.

"All right, I'm game." Sam gently climbed up onto Danny's bed and set the jar of jelly beside the container of hummus. The two slices of bread popped up out of the toaster at that moment, to which Tucker grabbed and started to spread jelly onto. Sam was up next, placing her bread inside and pushing down on the lever.

"This prank is more amusing than frustrating, to be honest." Tucker licked any remaining jelly from his spoon as Sam nodded her head in agreement. He eyed her container of hummus before grabbing it and brandishing it in the air. "Hummus a tune while we wait for your toast, Sam."

She smirked at his remark and nodded her head towards the jar of peanut butter lying beside him. "How nutty of you to crack that pun." They broke out into a tiny fit of laughter, which abruptly ceased when a familiar blue wisp rolled past Danny's parted lips. Both of them looked up at each other in panic as he started to stir a bit.

"How about we run when I count to three?" Tucker suggested. Sam snorted and swung her legs over the side of the bed, planting her feet on the floor and preparing to flee.

"You can count to three by yourself." She ditched her toast and her hummus as she booked it out of the room. Tucker was the complete opposite, though, and brought his sandwich along with him as he swiftly followed her out of the room, closing the door behind him on his way into the living room.

Danny's eyelids cracked open at the sound of his door being shut. As his vision became more clear, he noticed the toaster that was perched on top of his chest. Sam's toast shot up at that moment, startling him enough to make him flinch and knock the toaster over.

Once he recovered from the sudden surprise, he studied his bed, where a pack of bread, a container of hummus, and a jar of peanut butter and jelly all sat. It took him several seconds to piece together what went down, but when he finally understood, he furrowed his brows and shouted, "Sam! Tucker!"


End file.
